There is a known solid state imaging device provided with a photoelectric conversion portion having a plurality of photosensitive regions, a charge output portion to acquire charges transferred from the respective photosensitive regions and to transfer and output them, and a charge drain portion to drain charges transferred from the respective photosensitive regions (e.g., cf. Patent Literature 1). In the solid state imaging device described in Patent Literature 1, each photosensitive region has a nearly rectangular shape. The charge output portion is arranged beside one side of the photosensitive region. The charge drain portion is arranged beside another side of the photosensitive region adjacent to the foregoing one side.